1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to processing a holographic image, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for generating a computer generated hologram (CGH) image from a low resolution image transformed into a low resolution complex image that is interpolated into a high resolution image complex image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) graphics technology necessitates generating a large number of stereoscopic images to display 3D video. However, a user may experience various problems, such as eye fatigue or the user's view may be restricted, when viewing a 3D video generated using the large number of 3D images.
To improve the user experience, 3D videos generated using a hologram have been recently highlighted. Specifically, holography is a technology of reproducing an object in 3D space by controlling the amplitude and phase of light. Holography does not restrict a user's view or cause eye fatigue, and therefore research has been actively conducted into technology for reproducing high resolution holograms in real-time by generating a digital hologram such as a computer generated hologram (CGH).